Many products in existence today include one or more parameters that influence an overall experience associated with the product. For example, computer games and other software may have many parameters that determine a quality of rendering, audio, game play, etc. However, current techniques for arranging the parameters associated with these products have been associated with various limitations.
For example, different parameter configurations may have to be individually tested in order to see whether they meet predetermined criteria. This may prove both time and resource intensive. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.